nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Where Them Girls At
"Where Them Girls At" is a song by French DJ and record producer David Guetta, featuring vocals from American rapper Flo Rida and Trinidadian-born American rapper Nicki Minaj. It was released for digital download from May 2, 2011 by Virgin Records (EMI France.), serving as the lead single from Guetta's upcoming fifth studio album Nothing But the Beat. It was written by Michael Caren, Jared Cotter, Flo Rida, David Guetta, Nicki Minaj, Juan and Oscar Silinas, Giorgio Tuinfort and Sandy Vee. Initially, "Where Them Girls At" was recorded in 2010 and featured just Flo Rida, however after getting into touch with Minaj about a collaboration, Guetta played Minaj the record and she decided to record vocals for it. Computer hackers obtained an a cappella version of the song and added their own production before leaking the song online. Guetta and his label subsequently mastered a proper version of the song, released it earlier than planned and called an employee of The Pentagon to investigate the matter. "Where Them Girls At" combines Electro house with hip hop. An accompanying music video for the song was filmed in Los Angeles in May 2011 and released June 28, 2011. Reception Lewis Corner from Digital Spy said "song is a rambunctious mix of hard-hitting thuds and candy-coated synths over lyrics spouting the standard sexy laydee and partying clichés. Its centre, however, is a sweet 'n' gooey tongue-lashing from Minaj, who commands: 'Through the club all the girls in the back of me/ This ain't football why the f**k they tryna tackle me?', in her usual quick-witted, lickety-split manner." He awarded the song three out of five stars. "Where Them Girls At" saw a top ten debut in New Zealand and a top twenty debut in Ireland and the Netherlands. In addition, the song debuted at number-one on both Belgian Ultratip charts & the official Scotland charts. On the UK Singles Chart, the song debuted at number three, giving Guetta his twelfth top twenty hit. In the United States, the song debuted at number 14 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, selling over 160,000 digital downloads in less than one week and giving Guetta his third top 20 hit in the USA. As of September 2011, the song had sold over 1,000,000 digital copies in the US. The song debuted at number three in Canada, becoming the highest debuting song that week on the Canadian Hot 100. Music Video On June 27, 2011, the official music video for "Where Them Girls At" was released via Facebook on a fan page named "David Guetta Turkiye" and on June 28 premiered on Guetta's YouTube and Vevo channels. All three artists, David Guetta, Flo Rida, and Nicki Minaj, appear in the video. However, the vocalists only appear in each of their respective verses. The clip was directed by Dave Meyers. Stills WTGA1.jpg WTGA2.jpg WTGA4.jpg WTGA3.jpg WTGA5.jpg Lyrics Hook Flo Rida: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then she said, I'm here with my friends She got me thinking, and that's when I said "Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends". 1 Flo Rida: Hey bring it on, baby all your friends You're the shit, and I love that body,body You wanna ball, let's mix it, I swear you're good I won't tell nobody, body You got a BFF I wanna see that girl It's all women invited Hairdos and nails, that Louis, Chanel All up in the party Presidents in my wallet, let's break this up No rules, I'm 'bout it Blow the whistle for the hotties I got it shawty, it's never too much Get me doing too much Ten to one of me, I can handle that love Bottles in my reach, we can all get buzzed Holla, 'cause I'm free 'till whenever, it's no rush Hook Nicki Minaj: So many boys in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then he said, I'm here with my friends He got to thinking and that's when he said Flo Rida: "Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj: So go get them, we can all be freinds". 2 Nicki Minaj: PB! PB! Who's Peabo Bryson? Two years ago I renewed my license Anyway, why'd I start my verse like that?! You can suck a dick or you can suck on a ballsack No, no, I don't endorse that, pause that, abort that Just the other day mi go a London, saw that Kids down the Hyde street, Paparazzi, all dat Hey, hey, what can I say? Day, da-day, day, day, day , da-day, day Coming through the club, all the girls in the back of me This ain't football, why the fuck they tryna tackle me? Really, I peeped dude at the bar, like really Looking like he wanna good time like really Said he got a friend for my home girl Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily Hook Flo Rida: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then she said, I'm here with my friends She got me thinking, and that's when I said Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj: "Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends". Bridge Nicki Minaj: Day, day, day, da-day, day, day, da-day, day, da-day, da-day, day Day, day, day, da-day, day, day, da-day, day, da-day, da-day, day Yo,where my girs at? Yo, where my girls tryna get to jumpin', jumpin', jumpin'... Hook Flo Rida: So many girls in here, where do I begin? I seen this one, I'm 'bout to go in Then she said, I'm here with my friends She got me thinking, and that's when I said Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj: "Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? Where them girls at, girls at? So go get them, we can all be friends". Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2011